An Anastasia Story
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Esther,the Princess of Albion tries to flee Albion with her grandmother from Cain's attack. From the help of Abel,a boy 1 yr older than her and only a mere servant with a secret gets her to safty.However,can she still escape? abelXesther based on Anastasi
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or Anastasia!**

An Anastasia Story

Chapter 1: How It All Began

A circular gold music box with a figure of a royal couple that twills inside it played a waltz. Soon the waltz died out and the figures fold down as the lid closed. A woman, who was dressed like royalty itself, mixed up the music box and slipped it inside a purse and closed the purse as she had turned to walk out of the room.

She walked down a flight of marble stairs that had a red rug, her green velvet cloak dragging down the steps as she walked. Then she was outside and snow fell lightly from the sky.

"Your Highness." A guard greeted as he gestured to the royal carriage. She climbed in and another guard closed the door for her. The driver yelled, "Hyah!" and snapped the reins, making the horses whinny. Then the carriage began to move.

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. My son, Nicholas, was the Grand King of Albion. True, we lived with Methuselah, but we learn to live in peace with them. However, our peace with them was very thin and was about to break at any moment._

The royally dressed woman walked up a flight of stairs and turn to walk into a brightly lit room as a guard bowed in respect. She nodded and continued to walk into the room. This room was an elegant ballroom, where hundreds of both Terran and Methuselah danced to a grand waltz. The orchestra played fantastically they danced to it.

The woman from earlier sat down upon a grand throne as she waved and called, "Hello darling." She looked out and saw a richly dressed man with his wife and young daughter as they dance. His daughter had shoulder length crimson red hair and sapphire blue eyes.

_We were celebrating our ties with the Methuselah and how much we greatly loved them as our own._

The richly dressed man then picked up his red hair daughter and swung her around in the air over his head. "Oh Father!" She squeaked and he set her down.

_And that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Esther, my youngest granddaughter._

Esther ran up to her grandmother with a big smile. She came right next to her and hand her a picture that she had drawn of her grandmother. Her grandmother smiled and took the drawing from her as she placed it on her lap.

However, no one seem to notice a young servant boy, who had silver hair and an apple in his mouth, as he walked out of the servant's area and into the grand ballroom; only a few feet behind the former Queen of Albion and Princess Esther.

_She begged me not to return to Paris so I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation be easier on the both of us._

The silver haired boy watched, as he whipped his mouth with his sleeve the juice from the apple, as the former Queen gave Princess Esther a circular gold music box. Esther gasped as she fondly looked at the present.

"For me? Is it a jewelry box?" Princess Esther asked as she took it from her grandmother gratefully.

However, the silver haired boy could watch any longer, for a plump man in a tux came over to him and said, "Abel, you belong in the kitchen."

Abel tried to get away, but the plump man grabbed his arm, causing him to drop his apple as he was dragged away back into the kitchen with a grunt.

"Look." Her grandmother said as she picked up the necklace on her lap, inserted it into a slot on the side of the music box, and turned it twice. The lid opened and the couple arose as the waltz began to play. Esther gasped as she recognized the tune, "It plays out lullaby!"

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing." Her grandmother explained. Then her grandmother began to sing the lullaby,

"_On the wind,_

'_Cross the sea, _

_Hear this song and remember."_

The two of them rocked to the song as Esther joined in with her grandmother,

"_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December."_

It ended and they both chuckled. Her grandmother handed her the necklace and said, "Read what it says."

Esther obeyed and looked at it as she read out loud the capital gold lettering, "Together in Paris." She gasped and asked, "Oh, really?" The she wrapped her arms around her grandmother in a hug. "Oh! Grandmother!" Her grandmother embraced her as she laughed happily.

The once grand ballroom now was dark and sinister as the night grew late and the people had stopped. For an evil, but handsome looking, being, which was only around the age of sixteen with blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a white cloak, walked down the ballroom. People gasped and moved out of his way when they saw his long, sharp fangs that peeped over his lips that smirked evilly as he walked toward the Royal Family.

_But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Blanchett's. His name was Cain. We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud—power-mad and dangerous._

Cain made his way up to King Blanchett as King Blanchett said bitterly, "How dare you return to the palace!"

"But _I am_ your confidant!" He protested.

"Confidant?" The king repeated. "Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" He yelled.

"You think you can punish _me_? The great Crusnik 01! You foolish Terran! I shall see it that _you_ and _your family_ will die within a fortnight!" He spoke with words tainted with evil.

The guest and along with Esther gasped. Abel had crept behind the former Queen and her granddaughter and was watching the man. His eyes had grown wide when Cain had said: _the great Crusnik 01_! It seemed he recognized this man and was deeply afraid of him.

"I will not rest until I see the end of the Blanchett line forever!" Cain yelled and raised his hand over his head and pointed his palm at the huge chandelier as a pulse that of a sound wave came out of his hand. It hit the chandelier causing it to fall toward the ground and the guest. However, they quickly ran out of the way right before it hit any of them.

_Consumed by his hatred for Nicholas and his family Cain gather a group of Methuselah in order to destroy them. Together they marched to the palace gates and Cain blew the gates down with his sound wave attack. From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in our country of fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever! _

Cain and his followers stormed into the palace courtyard and began to break everything down and slaughtered and drained people from their blood.

Inside the palace, the King and Queen gathered their children and ran down the large hallway to outside in order to escape. "Hurray children!" King Nicolas yelled.

Esther turned around and gasped, "My music box!" She ran back to her room as her grandmother called, "Esther!" Her grandmother followed her and called, "Come back! Come back! We have to leave it here! Esther!"

Esther opened the door to her room and closed it. She ran to her dresser and picked up the small music box. The door opened and Esther looked at her grandmother as her grandmother closed the door again. "Esther!" Then the sound of Cain's attack was heard again and screams filled the air. "Oh!" Her grandmother gasped and she ran to Esther's side. "Please hurray! We must leave now!"

Abel popped his head out of a servant's secret enter in the wall. He ran over to them and said, "Come this way! Out the servant's quarters!" He pushed the to the door and into the entrance. "Hurray! Esther!" He yelled to her.

However, what Esther had came into her room for fell onto the floor. She came back out of the secret entrance and said to Abel, "My music box!"

Quickly he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Go! Esther!" He pushed her inside and closed the secret entrance. Voices came from the hallway, "They're in here!" The voice's owners opened the door and said as the looked at the Abel, "Where are they, boy?"

Abel looked at them, his eyes full of rage. "Nanomachine Crusnik 02. Power out at 40 percent acknowledged!" He then transformed. His jawbone length silver hair was like a halo over his head, his once glacier blue eyes, along with the whites of his eyes, now brunt red, and fangs slipped over his blue colored lips. "You will die!" Abel yelled, however, it wasn't his normal voice; it was scratchy and sinister.

Outside the snow fell down harder and faster then before as the former Queen dragged Esther along. "Grandmother! Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to keep up.

All she answered was, "Keep up with me, darling!"

Cain was waiting for them. He stood on top of a bridge and smirked foully. He jumped and landed right behind Esther and her grandmother. He lugged after Esther and grabbed her leg. Esther screamed and the former Queen gasped, "Cain!"

"Let me go please!" Esther screamed and squirmed under his grip.

"You'll never escape me child! Never!" He yelled at her.

"Please! Let me go!" Esther screamed and suddenly there was a flash of lack wings and silver hair in front of her. The being hit Cain and Cain lost his grip on Esther. Esther crawled backwards then ran together with her grandmother.

Cain snarled and transformed to duel with this other being, but when he looked up the being had already flown away into the stormy night sky as a black feather flew now by Cain's hand. He picked it up and crushed it in his fist as he yelled, "ABEL!!!"

A train whistle blew as Esther and her grandmother pushed their way through in the large crowd at the train station. The train had started to leave as her grandmother climbed into the caboose. She turned to Esther, who was running after the train yelling, "Grandmother!"

Her grandmother reached her head out to her and said, "Here! Take my hand!" Esther grabbed her hand she her grandmother instructed, "Hold on to my hand!"

"Don't let go!" She pleaded as she ran after the train with tears in her eyes. However, the train was to fast and their strength left them, causing them to move let go. Esther fell backwards with a scream as her grandmother cried as tried left, "Esther!!"

The train whistle blew again as it left the station. Leaving Esther behind….

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was none gone forever and my Esther, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again…._


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Named Abel

Ten years later…

Chapter 2: The man named Abel

The city of London was very busy as she started her day as snowflakes fell from the sky. Townspeople thought that their home was gloomy and bleak; their lives had made gray since that day their King and his family was killed. The only thing that kept their lives interesting was gossip. The rumor most famous now was that King Nicholas's daughter, Princess Esther was still alive. It was said that her grandmother would pay a large amount of money to who ever brought her, her granddaughter.

A young man, who wore a black cloak and had curly, semi-long brown hair, walked through the streets and walked up to an old lady selling apples. He picked one up took a bite and get the lady a copper coin. Then he continued his walk through the busy streets. Quickly he darted around a corner into a dark alley and walked up to a door. He knocked twice in a special pattern, the door opened, and he slipped inside.

Suddenly, he was walking up white marble stairs and when he reached the top he kept walking until a certain man, whom had glasses and a long silver ponytail tied up by a black ribbon that was leaned against the railing, stopped him by whistling and called, "Hey, Leon!"

Leon turned around and saw the man. He gasped and walked up to him, "Abel!" The muttered to each other about something and continued to walk through the market area. They came up to a red curtained off room and slipped behind the curtain and into another room. This one was dark and held many paintings and pottery.

"Well, Abel, I got us a theater." Leon told him as they continued to walk to the back of the room.

"Great! Now we just need a girl." Abel said as they began to walk up a hidden case of stairs.

"Yes, great indeed! Just think Abel! No more forging papers. No more stolen goods." Leon said as the neared the top of the stairs and walked into an attic like room.

"We'll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me, and one for Esther!" Abel said as he looked out of the small window balcony and over the snowy town.

"Yes, we'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say." Leon repeated the plan as Abel came back inside, opened a safe, and took out a circular gold object.

"Dress her up and take her to Paris!" Abel continued as he slipped the gold object into his bag. Then he and Leon both went to the balcony with a bag in hand. "We'll be rich!"

"We'll be rich!" Leon repeated.

"We'll be out!" Abel said as he thrust a hand into the cold air.

"We'll be out!" Leon repeated again.

Then the two of them jumped off of the balcony and onto the snowy roof as they slide down it. However, when they came to the end of the roof, Abel lost his footing and fell forwards into a snow bank on the ground. Leon jump down and looked at the long arms and legs sticking out of the snow bank. "Hey Abel? Are you okay?" He asked.

Abel sat up and looked at him with a bit of snow on the top of his silver haired head. "Yes, I'm fine. I had this soft snow to help me land." He shook his head like a dog, stood up, and together they walked into the streets, climbed into a trolley car, and road in it to the theater.

In a town away from the capital, the sky was grey and at the horizon line colors of orange and yellow showed as the sun was beginning to rise. It was snowing lightly here too and there was a building in this town and it was big. Children's chattering could be heard from outside. There was a wooden sign over the door of the building and it black lettering it said: _People's Orphanage_. The door opened and a young woman with long crimson red hair and another lady, who looked about in her mid-thirties, followed her.

"I got you a job in the shoe factory." She said and explained how to get there. "You go straight down this path until you reach the fork in the road. Go left—Are you listening?" She asked.

"Bye! Bye, Tabitha! Bye, everybody!" The red haired woman called as she waved to the children that stood inside the building by the window. She stopped and looked at the woman. "Yes, Miss Laura. I'm listening."

Miss Laura took her hand and led her to the gate. "For the last ten years…" She started as the red haired girl sighed and mouthed the rest of Miss Laura's sentence as she continued. "I've fed you; I've clothed you; I've kept a roof over—"

"Kept a roof over my head." The red head finished.

Miss Laura turned around with a gasp. "Dear, how is it that you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came her, but you can remember all that?"

"But I do have a clue to—" She interrupted as she picked up the charm that was on her necklace that was on her neck.

"I know, dear." Miss Laura said as she took the charm in her hands and read it: "_Together in Paris_." She let the necklace fall back in place around woman's neck. "So you want to go to France to find your family, huh?"

The red-haired woman nodded. "Mm-hm."

" Miss Esther, as much as you wish to find your family. You can't go anywhere without money. So you need to hurry up and go to your job at the fish factory. Goodbye." She said as she pushed Esther out passed the opened gate and closed it in front of Esther's face as Esther turned around to face Miss Laura. Miss Laura showed no emotion, but deep inside she was sad to lose Esther. She turned and walked back toward the house.

Esther sighed as she turned to face the snow-covered path and began to walk down it.

Esther came to the fork it the road. She looked at the sign. The left arrow said 'Loughton' and the arrow that pointed right said 'London'.

" 'Go left,' she says," Esther whispered, "Well I know what's to the left. I'll be Ester the orphan forever." She rubbed her hands together to make them warm again. She started walking down the right path as snow crunched under her shoes as she aid, "But maybe if I go right, I could find––" she fumbled with the charm on her necklace again, "whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me."

She dropped her hands down back her side and back to walk back to the sign. "This is crazy. _Me_ go to London; then Paris?" Her long crimson red wool scarf, which was wrapped loosely around her neck, dragged in the snow. She raise her arms up and then dropped them back down at her side again as she called out, "Side me a sign! A…a hint!" She sat down on a mount of snow and whispered, "Anything."

Suddenly, something poked it's head out from the snow bank behind her. It was a puppy. It barked, grabbed the end of her scarf, and took over with it in front of the right path. The scarf easily slid off her neck and onto the snow; were the puppy dragged it.

"Hey!" Esther said as she stood up and grabbed one end of the scarf. "Hey! I don't have time to play around, dog! I'm waiting for a sign, so let go!" She tried to pull it out from the puppy's mouth, but it didn't work. "Would you please leave me alo––" She said as she pulled, but the puppy still wouldn't let go and circled around her legs; entangling her and the scarf. She tripped over it and landed face first into the snow.

The puppy began to run down the right path, toward London. He stopped and turned toward Esther. He was waiting for her to come with him.

Esther stood up. "Oh, great! A dog wants me to go to London!"

The puppy dropped the scarf and barked.

Esther gasped and looked at the dog. "Okay." She said as she walked over to the puppy and scarf. "I can take a hint." She said and picked up the scarf. She looked up and down the path. The puppy picked up the other end of the scarf again and began to lead her down the snow-covered path.

"_Heart, please don't fail me now; courage, don't desert me. Esther, don't turn back now that we're here. You can do Esther Just take one step at a time."_ She told herself silently and did so as well. She and the puppy began to walk down the path, leaving a trail of tracks behind them in the blanket of snow.

"_People always say life is full of choices, but no one ever mentions fear. But why am I afraid? Is it because I can't remember a thing? Or is it that I never was let out of the home and gates of 'People's Orphanage' and was never one my own before? The only time I was alone was for a few weeks before I was brought to 'People's Orphanage' ten years ago. But somewhere down this road, I know there must be someone waiting. This feeling in my heart tells me that I'm right."_ She thought as she walked.

She stopped walking and picked up the puppy. "I'll finally be home. I'll be safe and wanted for once." The puppy licked her nose and she giggled. She set the puppy down and began to walk down the path again. She turned to him and said, "Come on." He barked and followed.

It was passed noon when they passed a cottage where a small family lived. The family was inside eating dinner together. Esther, as she was walking, looked inside the window and saw this. She and the puppy continued to walk down the path as she thought, _"Hope; love; family. There must have been a time I had them too."_

They neared the end of the path. They could see the big clock tower, the streets, and all the houses and buildings of the city of London.

A train ticket salesman sat inside his office. He was old with little, thick-lens glasses on the edge of his nose, and he was busy stamp some papers.

Esther, who held the little puppy in her hand, came up to his little window and said, "One ticket to Dover please."

"Exit visa." The old man grumpily replied.

"Exit visa?" Esther repeated questioningly. The old woman behind her backed up a step.

"No exit visa, no ticket!" The grouchy, old man yelled and shut his office window.

The old woman behind her jumped back and gasped deeply.

"Oh. Hmph! Mean, old, grump!" Esther whispered as the puppy growled at the window.

The old woman tapped Esther on her back. Esther turned and looked at her.

"You want to go to Paris. Don't you?" The woman asked. Her voice was sly and creaky.

"Yes!" Esther gasped. "How did you––" She started but she was cut off by the old woman,

"See Abel; he can help."

"Where can I find him?" Esther asked in a whisper.

"At the old palace." The woman answered. "But you didn't hear it from me." She added and looked around. "Go. Go, go, go." She said with the wave of her hand.

Esther turned. "Hmm. Abel…"


	3. Chapter 3: Once Upon A December

Chapter 3: Once Upon A December

Leon and Abel sat a desk. Both of them had a mug next to them. Leon's had coffee in it and Abel's was tea, with a lot of sugar in it. They were both leaning on the desk and some papers, and they were watching someone on the stage.

"Err-nice. A very nice." Leon said while he forced out a smile and as Abel looked at his cup of tea and the desk as he scratched his head.

"I look like a princess." The woman on stage said. "And I dance like a feather!"

"Well, thank you for-uh-coming." Abel said and crossed off the name Elda on a very long list of crossed out names as the woman left the stage. "Um…next please?"

"Abel, that's it that was the last damn one!" Leon grumbled.

"Oh, great!" Abel sighed.

* * *

Outside Leon slipped his coat on while Abel locked up the theater. Leon began to walk down the stairs with a grumpy look on his face. "That's it, Abel! Game over!" Abel slipped the key into his pocket and followed Leon as Leon dropped papers left and right. "Our last damn pound gone for this damn flea infested theater, and no damn girl to play Esther!" Leon grumbled.

Abel stuffed the papers into his bag that hung on his shoulder. "We'll find her Leon," he started as he led Leon around the corner of the theater, "she's here somewhere. Right under out noses." Abel pulled out the gold circular jewelry box, tossed it into the air lightly, and caught in it the same hand. "Don't forget. One look at this jewelry box and the former Queen will thing that we've brought the real Princess Esther."

However, a certain semi-long crimson-red haired woman walked up to the man next to them and asked the man, "I'm looking for the Buckingham Palace––"

Abel knocked shoulders with the red haired woman. Abel continued on as if he didn't even touch the woman. "And before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million pounds."

"––excuse me–– do you know where that is?" Esther asked.

"No, there's no one living there. Go, on!" The man responded and shooed her away. She gave the man an odd look and then left.

* * *

Esther somehow wandered and found her way to the Buckingham Palace. The palace was huge and long. She wandered her way to east wing of the palace. There the entranceways were boarded up. Esther looked at them curiously and the puppy slipped his little body under the boards and inside the palace. "Tres!" Esther whispered. She walked up to the boarded door and peeked in a gap of two boards. "Tres!" She whispered louder than the first. She taped her fingers on the board and peered inside again. "Tres, where are you?" She called from behind her scarf that was wrapped around her neck and mouth.

She reached up and grabbed the board over her. She grave it a good yank and it ripped off, only to back her fall backwards. The board flew behind her as she hit the ground with a groan.

* * *

Inside, Abel and Leon sat at a small table by a fireplace with a toasty fire and ate dinner there. Leon, who held a bottle of wine, sat up straighten from his slouchy position, "Did you hear something?"

Abel, who was stuffing his face with bread, said, "Mmm, no."

Leon set the bottle down on the table and stood up. Cautiously, he walked forward and listened intently.

* * *

Esther made her way up a dusty, yet grand, entrance way. She looked around and called out, "Hello! Anybody home?" She took off her scarf and began to stick it in her coat pocket as she walked through the entranceway. 

Tres poked his head over the top step behind Esther, which Esther had just climb up, and whimpered as he looked around. He stood up and looked at Esther, who was walking up another flight of stairs. He barked and chased after her.

She wandered into a grand room. On her left was a table dressed in a dusty tablecloth, with dusty and cobweb infested candleholders, silverware, cups, and plates set on it.

Tres ran passed her and under the dust tablecloth. He darted underneath it till he found her shadow. He skidded to a stop as dusty flew up. He looked at her shadow from behind the tablecloth and barked softly.

Esther curiously looked at dusty objects. She looked into a plate and saw her dark reflection. She blew the dust off of it and her reflection became lighter and clear. She picked it up and admired herself in it. Suddenly, she sees a flashback of a red head girl and a man dancing with her playfully, however, it quickly disappears. "Hmm." She sighs as she flutters her eyelids and sets the plate back down again.

A music box's theme came into her mind. She turned and walked across the room as Tres whimpered and followed, but soon darted off again. She walked over to a pot was beautifully designed and had swans and dancing bears painted onto it. "This place––" She started. She placed her hands on the lid of the swan and dancing bear pot. "It's–– It's like a memory from a dream." She swayed to the rhythm of the music box. She looked up into the mirror behind the pot and began to sing,

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,"_

She spun around and lightly danced over to a pair of opened double doors and over to where Tres was hiding behind.

"_Things I almost remember."_

She quickly walked inside and followed a carpet that let to a grand ballroom with two rows of chandeliers on the ceilings and rows of huge paintings on each wall.

"_And a song some sings,_

_Once upon a December."_

She walked down a left flight of stairs as she looked around and stood before a painting of the royal family. She looked at the painting and sways as she held herself.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,"_

She let go of herself and walked toward the center flight of stairs.

"_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,"_

She took off her gloves and let them fall onto the floor. She hugged herself again as she swayed to the music.

"_Across my memory."_

She spun around; then let herself go and raised her arms in the air. Suddenly, the people in the paints on the left and right walls came to live and floated down to the floor were they danced together right in front of Esther. Two couples landed on the stairs next to her. The one on her left bowed and curtsied first and she curtsied back. The right one did the same and she curtsied for them.

Tres joined Esther at the top of the stairs and looked at the imaginary people as they danced.

Esther danced quickly down the stairs and onto the floor. She twirled and spun into the middle. She excitably threw her arms up into the air and around herself again as she continued to sing,

"_Someone holds me safe and warm."_

This time the people from the royal painting came to life and danced down the steeps. Three young women came first; then a young boy; then the King and Queen after him.

"_Horses prancing through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,"_

The three young women came up to Esther and played with her clothes; then they gave her a pearl necklace.

"_Across my––"_

Esther spun and gold sparkles followed her and transformed into a yellow glittery dress with a glittery ribbon tied in the back and clear glittery sleeves. She also had longer hair, which reached the end of her back and was tied loosely with a glittery blue ribbon to match the blue ribbon on the dress, and a sparkly tiara on her head.

"––_memory!"_

She danced around until an imaginary man came up to her and joined her dance.

"_Far away, long ago."_

She turned and switched partners.

"_Glowing dim,"_

She switched partners again.

"_As a ember."_

The King made his way to the center of the ballroom as the young prince, Queen, and the tree princess followed behind. The guest cleared the way and bowed at their presences.

"_Things my heart used to know,"_

Esther continued to dance with the other man and he surprisingly looked a lot like Abel, only her didn't have glasses and had jawbone length silver hair.

"_Things it yearns to remember."_

The man spun her under his arm and passed her onto the King with a bow. The king welcomed her to his hands and danced. Together they danced as she sung,

"_And a song someone sings."_

They King stopped dancing. He leaned in and fatherly kissed her forehead. He stepped back and let go of her hand.

"_Once upon a December."_

Esther curtsied and sat on the floor.

Suddenly, a male voice interrupted her daydream and her beautiful dance, along with the imaginary dancers disappeared.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" It called.

Esther looked up with a gasp.


End file.
